Pandon
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in the show's 48th and 49th 2-part final episodes, "The Greatest Invasion in History". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' In his first appearance, Pandon was a Monster who belonged to the Alien Ghose as their weapon in their conquest for Earth. After the aliens had kidnapped Amagi of the Ultra Garrison, Pandon was released from the Aliens' ship to attack the rest of the Team by himself. Pandon was able to trap the Ultra Garrison in a ring of fire created by his flames, but as the Monster was about to crush the Team with a Boulder, he was confronted by Ultraseven! However while Seven managed to save the Ultra Garrison from Pandon's attack, the Ultra himself was now in a severely weakened state. Due to all of his previous battles on Earth putting him in a dangerous condition, his energy was now completely depleted, being unable to even generate an Emerium Ray, which left the Ultra at the mercy of Pandon's attacks, to which the Monster even disarmed him of the Eye Slugger. With the helpful intervention by the Ultra Garrison, Pandon was distracted just long enough for Ultraseven to retrieve the Eye Slugger and sever Pandon's left arm and right leg, defeating him for the time being. 'Reconstructed Pandon' Although Pandon was defeated, the Alien Ghose were not finished with their invasion just yet. Pandon's body was soon retrieved and during the Aliens' attack on Earth, Pandon was outfitted with a new Robotic Arm and Leg replacing his severed ones, turning the monster into . Finally after the Aliens were killed and their base was destroyed by the combined efforts of Ultraseven and the Ultra Garrison, the Reconstructed Pandon was unleashed as the aliens' last-ditch effort to kill both Ultra and Team. Like their first match, Seven was barely able to stand up to Pandon in his severely weakened state, but the Ultra Garrison (now knowing that Dan and Seven were the same person,) also fought back by assisting the Ultra in battling Pandon, knowing that their former comrade was fighting what was his final battle on Earth. During the fight, Seven threw the Eye Slugger at the Monster, but Pandon caught the weapon and threatened to hurl it back at the weakened Ultra, taunting him with it while doing so. Before the Cyborg Monster could do so though, Pandon was again distracted by the Ultra Garrison, which allowed Seven to prepare himself. Finally when Pandon threw the Eye Slugger, Ultraseven caught his Eye Slugger and turned it back around, decapitating Pandon and finally ending the Alien Ghose's invasion once and for all. 'Heisei Ultraseven - Neo Pandon' to be added''https://www.vap.co.jp/u-seven/caracter.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Neo Pandon's profile in "Ultraseven: EVOLUTION" 'Ultraman Orb - Maga Pandon' Pandon reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb, as .http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Maga-Pandon's profile in "Ultraman Orb" Maga-Pandon was one of the six King Demon Beasts, with the Monster serving as the King Demon Beast of Fire. Arriving on Earth in the form of a gigantic fireball, Maga-Pandon was immediately confronted by Ultraman Orb (after Gai became enraged that his popsicle instantly melted upon the beast's forming and arrival.) Orb tried to dispose of the beast's fireball in multiple ways, including firing a stream of water at it and firing both the Seperion Slash and his Sperion Ray at it. The attacks however had no effect and with Orb's time running out, he desperately took the Fireball into Space as far away from Earth as possible. Suddenly, Orb's Color Timer finally stopped! The Ultra's time limit had run out, and Orb fell unconscious, falling all the way back to Earth, reverting back into Gai. Despite Orb's best efforts though, Maga-Pandon eventually returned back to Earth and proceeded to attack by raining down on Japan with a stream of Fireballs. VTL attempted to stop the Beast's attack with Freeze Missiles and normal missiles, but like Orb, Maga-Pandon's Fireball protected it from their assaults. Gai (after being treated for a fever he had received in his earlier battle) transformed into Ultraman Orb once more and this time in the Ultra's Burnmite form. Orb fired on the Beast's Fireball with his Storuim Burst attack and this time, the attack successfully dispelled Maga-Pandon's protection, forcing the Beast to fight in its true form. Maga-Pandon fought fiercely, but without the help of his Fireball's intense heat, his strength was not enough to stand up to Orb's strength and after a short battle, Orb reverted back to his Specium Zepellion Form and he destroyed Maga-Pandon with his Sperion Ray. After the fight, Gai's found Maga-Pandon's fragment and broke it apart to reveal another Ultraman card in it, this time of Ultraman Zero, whom had sealed the Monster away sometime ago. Despite Gai's victory over Maga-Pandon, Jugglus Juggler too had received Maga-Pandon's monster card, which was also the final King Demon Beast card he needed in his possession, to which he used them to unleash the Great King Demon Beast: Maga-Orochi. 'Ultraman Taiga' to be added''https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Pandon's profile in "Ultraman Taiga" King Pandon is an "updated" variation of Pandon that first appeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers.http://ultra2008.jp/character/monster/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Pandon's profile in "Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers" Subtitle: 'Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers' to be added 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Saga/Retsuden' King Pandon reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga. In this film, King Pandon was one of the many Monsters revived by Hyper Zetton with the use of Spheres (along with Antlar, Black King, Velokron, and Tyrant) to assist him in battling against the newly-formed Ultraman Saga. Fortunately the fusion ultra received some backup as well in the form of the Ultra Brothers (whom were earlier notified of the disturbance in Dyna's universe,) and they battled against Hyper Zetton's Monsters while Saga resumed his battle with Hyper Zetton. Ultraseven fought with King Pandon for a short period of time and eventually, King Pandon was killed after being sliced in half by Seven's Eye Slugger. 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content14 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Pandon's profile in "Ultraman Ginga" Appearances in other media 'Ultra Super Fight' ''to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities - Neo= * to be added - King= * to be added - Maga= * : Maga-Pandon can spit fireballs from both of his beaks * : While encased in his Fireball form, Maga-Pandon can launch fireballs from all over its surface. * '''Fireball Form': Maga-Pandon can encase itself into a giant Fireball. In this form, Maga-Pandon can fly and shoot fireballs as well. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Pandon * Both Pandon and Reconstructed Pandon are portrayed by suit actor Saikyō Toshihiko in the series, Ultraseven. * Maga-Pandon is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, Ultraman Orb. King Pandon * to be added Notes * Although not seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up one of Beryudora's Left Horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. ** Additionally, Neo Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up one of Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gallery Pandon 7 ultra series.png Pandon King 1 - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Heisei Ultraseven Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Beryudora's Body Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultra Super Fight Monsters